


Lygerastia - Strikhedonia - Ayurnamat

by williamTspears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamTspears/pseuds/williamTspears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Lygerastia</b> - noun - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out. <br/><b>Strikhedonia</b> - noun - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.<br/><b>Ayurnamat</b> - noun - The philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that cannot be changed.</p>
<p>(old drabble prompt response)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lygerastia - Strikhedonia - Ayurnamat

Alan grinds up against him, and William can’t help but make a pleased sound in the back of his throat.

They had been uncertain, at first. William hesitant to allow any kind of emotional attachment to form, and Alan hesitant to burden anyone with his problems.

It had taken time, but hey had gotten past that, and neither can feel a sense of regret as their bodies press together.

The lights stay off, as William is more comfortable expressing intimacy when they are, and Alan is more comfortable when he pretend his body has not become a fragile shell of what it once was, in the times before the Thorns had come. William still likes Alan’s body as much now as he did when they had first done this, as he’s still Alan and nothing could change that, but he also does not mind Alan’s reluctance to be seen. It’s understandable, and William could never be unhappy with him for it, especially as he himself finds comfort in the lack of vision.

Alan must admit, during the times when he can get the usually repressed William to plead for more, his ego receives more than a slight boost. He’s rather proud of the ability, really. When he sucks at the conjunct between ear and jaw, William gives a muffled whimper. Discovering how vocal William was had been a well-accepted surprise; the little noises he made were very satisfying.

Their time together will not last forever, as it rightfully should, and they’re both well aware of this, but as their mouths connect, and their hands roam, they simply can’t bring themselves to care.


End file.
